Love can hurt
by greenhatred77
Summary: Beast boy is alone in the common room planning on taking a huge step in his life when an old enemy returns with only one motive. the death of Beast boy.


**This is a story request from one of my friends on this site. i hope you enjoy it Lunar Silver**

* * *

Love Can Hurt

It was quiet, much quieter than he preferred. But what did he expect it would be like being awake at such an ungodly hour?

It was nearly 2:30 in the morning and the city outside the young hero's home was silent and peaceful; most of the city's residents were sleeping comfortably in their beds. Something he should be doing right now. But instead, the green man played a game in the dark while the rest of his friends and family slept.

"Come on, I'm almost there. Just a few more points until I win." The young man said. His fingers rapidly tapped buttons as he tried to reach the impossible score his best friend had made the day before on the game they both loved so much.

However even with such a score the green hero would not accept defeat; he would beat that score one way or another, even if it took him years to do it. After all that's what Beast boy did best.

Unfortunately, tonight would not be the night where Beast boy would beat his best friends score for his head was not in the game. His mind was drifting off to other more serious decisions, life changing decisions. His eyes were glazed over as he continued to think about the one thing that has been on his mind for the past two months, his girlfriend of three years, Raven.

'How am I going to ask her? I mean I know what I'm going to say to her, I just… I don't know how to present it to her.' Beast boy thought as his forgotten fingers continued to mash buttons as if it was a second nature. Which in Beast boys case it was. 'I'm going to need some professional help from someone in this subject. Star would know how I could do it.' He continued to think.

As Beast boy kept thinking about what he should do he failed to notice that the screen on the TV had changed from his game to the unmistakable face of the Titans greatest enemy.

"Ah Beast boy, just the Titan I was looking for. It's been a while my friend." Slade said slyly. When Beast boy finally came back to the world he let out a yelp of surprise. He jumped the couch and was about to leave the common room to get the others when Slade continued to talk.

"Calling your friends won't be necessary Beast boy. I'm here for you and only you." Slade said. Beast boy stopped walking and turned back to the screen with a frown on his face.

"What do you want Slade?" Beast boy said. Slade's eye narrowed slightly.

"I don't like repeating myself child. I want you, my young friend." Slade said. Beast boy glared at the masked man.

"Why would you want me? Your target was always Robin. The only time you changed your motive was when you served Trigon. What could you possibly want with me?" Beast boy shouted. Slade stayed impassive.

"Yes my motives were mainly pointed toward Robin, for he is your team's leader but he was never my goal. My goal was to destroy the Titans as a whole, not just one member." Slade pointed at Beast boy. "But you are an exception this time, just like Robin and Raven were in the past."

"Why?" Beast boy said.

"Because of my former apprentice, Terra." Slade said. Beast boy looked at the screen surprised. Slade continued. "If it wasn't for you, Terra never would have betrayed me and I would be ruling most of the west coast by now. It was you that brought her to her senses, if you just kept your mouth shut she would have destroyed all of you and I wouldn't have died. I'm here for my revenge on the one person that convinced her that she was not a weapon of destruction, you." Slade explained. Beast boy looked shocked.

"You want revenge? Why now? Terra killed you five years ago, why have you waited so long for your revenge?" Beast boy asked. Slade looked at him with his one good eye.

"Because I have been busy for the past couple years in another city, but now that I'm back in good old Jump City I can do what I've wanted to do for years. Punish you for your crimes." Slade explained. Beast boy crossed his arms as continued to look at the villain.

"Well too bad, you'll never get me. You have no leverage over me and I'm always with another Titan. You can't get to me." Beast boy said with a small grin. Slade looked at him, under his mask he was smiling.

"Oh, but child that is where you are wrong. I will always have a way to get to one of you, leverage or not. This time however I do have leverage." Slade said. Beast boy's grin turned to a frown.

"What are talking about?" Beast boy said.

"I planted several bombs around the city big enough to kill more than half of the population in Jump City." Slade said. Beast boy instantly became alarmed.

"You're bluffing." Beast boy said. Slade actually chuckled.

"My dear child, I never bluff. And if you want nothing to happen to the city then you will come to the docks at six, alone. I want us to have some quality time, some painful quality time." Slade said. Beast boy frowned again and looked down at the floor in thought. He then looked back at Slade.

"If I do this, will I live to see the next day?" Beast boy asked. He had a feeling he wasn't.

"That depends on how strong your will to live is. Oh and to give you more motivation I planted another bomb on your precious island just beneath a certain empath's room. I know all about your little relationship with the sorceress and I can ensure you that the blasts will most definitely kill her. So don't get any wise ideas and wake the others." Slade said. Beast boy's eyes grew wide with fear, he had no choice now.

"I'll see you at six, Beast boy." Slade said before he cut the transmission.

Beast boy continued to stare at the blank screen; he stood frozen to the floor as his mind ran through every possible outcome of this sudden turn of events. Every outcome wasn't good. Slade most likely had a remote detonator and is watching the city so if he tried to go and stop the bombs Slade would only trigger the bombs. If he tried waking his friends to help him with Slade or the bombs, Slade would just trigger the bombs killing millions and his girlfriend. The final outcome was for him to go to the docks and face Slade alone and accept whatever twisted torture Slade had for him. He would be a casualty but he would be the only casualty. That was the only option; he was a hero after all.

Beast boy sighed in defeat as he sadly looked toward the common room door. "This might be the last few hours I'm ever going to see this room." He said as he held back tears. "I guess I should get ready, I have to meet Slade in a couple of hours." Beast boy walked out of the common room and headed toward the habitat area.

As he walked toward his room, his mind returned back to Raven. 'I'm sorry Raven. I love you, but I have to do this.' He thought. Finally reaching his room Beast boy opened his door and stepped through. He looked at his messy room and wondered if he would ever see this room again.

Walking toward his desk, Beast boy opened a small secret compartment and pulled out a small blue box. He stared at the small box and sighed sadly as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I guess I'll never know what her answer was." He said. Putting the box down on the table, Beast boy grabbed a pen and paper and began to write a small note to Raven. Looking at his work Beast boy nodded his head and left the room back toward the common room.

Reaching the common room, Beast boy took a seat by the kitchen and waited for his time to come.

* * *

(5:45 in the morning)

Beast boy stared at the clock on the wall as he waited for his time to come. He was tired and his eyes were heavy but he didn't pay any attention to them. He had other things to worry about besides lack of sleep. The last couple hours felt like forever and he was fine with that, as long as he was alone at least. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye to any of his friends especially Raven if they were awake.

Unfortunately for Beast boy, today was not his day. As he stared at the clock his ears twitched when he heard the doors slide open. His heart sank to his stomach when he heard her voice.

"Gar? What are you doing awake at this hour?" Raven's monotonous voice echoed through the once quiet room. Raven slowly approached the changeling. Beast boy sighed and turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Hey Rae, what are you doing up?" Beast boy asked as he placed a tired smile on his face. Raven stared at him questioningly.

"I had a feeling that something wasn't right, so I came down here to get some tea. You never answered my question. Gar why are you up at quarter of six in the morning? You never wake up this early." Raven asked. Beast boy got up from his seat and approached her.

"I just had trouble sleeping." Beast boy lied. Raven looked at him concerned.

"Is something wrong? I can feel a lot of negativity coming off of you. Something's bothering you Gar." Raven said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Beast boy looked away from her.

"It's nothing Rae." Beast boy said. Raven narrowed her eyes as she frowned at him.

"Don't lie to me Gar. I can feel that something is wrong with you. Please tell me." Raven said. Beast boy looked down at her face. Over the years Beast boy had grown and was now taller than Raven.

"It's nothing, really. You don't have to worry about it Rae." Beast boy looked toward the clock. It was now ten minutes of six. Beast boy frowned; he had only a few minutes before he would be meeting Slade.

"Gar." Raven said. Beast boy looked down at her face. Raven had a concerned look on her face. Beast boy gave her a small smile.

"I have to go Rae, but I'll be back later." Beast boy said before he gave her a passionate kiss. Raven accepted the kiss and after a few seconds she drew away from him, much to Beast boy's displeasure.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked in worry. Her face was slightly red from the short heated kiss.

"I have to go get a rare comic from the store. It came out last night and I don't want to miss my opportunity before they get sold out." Beast boy lied as he walked away from his girlfriend. "I'll see you later, okay Raven." He said. Before Raven could say anything he was out the door and headed toward the city.

Raven walked toward the window and watched him fly away, a look of concern and suspicion in her eyes. "There are no comic stores open at this hour. Why did he just lie to me?" Raven said to herself. She continued to stare out the window for another couple moments until she let out a sigh and walked toward the kitchen to prepare her morning tea.

"Whatever you're doing I hope you'll be okay Gar." Raven said softly; the feeling that something bad was about to happen grew even more intense as she looked at the golden city outside.

* * *

(By the docks)

Beast boy flew above the docks, his eyes constantly surveying the empty boardwalk looking for any sign of his enemy.

On the edge of the docks, Beast boy finally saw him.

Standing alone with his arms crossed and looking exactly like he did the Titans first saw him was Slade, his one eye staring at the green bird flying toward him.

The green hawk slowly descended and landed four feet away from the villain before morphing back to his human form. Slade stepped closer to the green hero.

"My, my Beast boy you have grown since the last time I saw you. You're not the scrawny little goblin I once knew. You actually look like a competent hero." Slade said. Beast boy glared at the man.

"I'm not here to talk Slade. I'm here so you wouldn't harm innocent lives, so get whatever you have planned for me over with so I can go home." Beast boy said. Slade actually laughed at his words.

"Oh Beast boy, where did the young wistful humor you once had go? I missed it dearly. Don't tell me Robin drained it all out of you." Slade said sarcastically. Slade then turned away from the hero and looked out to the ocean. "Oh and Beast boy about the bombs I planted around the city." Beast boy narrowed his eyes.

"What about them?" Beast boy asked. Slade looked back at the hero.

"I was bluffing."

Before Beast boy could say anything or even think to do anything a bright red laser beam shot him in the spine forcing him to fall to the ground in pain and pushed him into unconsciousness. A Slade-bot holding a smoking stun gun stepped out of a dark corner from behind where Beast boy once stood.

Slade looked down at Beast boy's unconscious body before he walked away. "Take him with us. We have a lot of catching up to do." Slade ordered the robot.

Slade and the robot carrying the stunned Beast boy walked into a dark alleyway and disappeared from sight.

* * *

(At the tower two hours later)

The common room was full of activity as every Titan was now awake and preparing themselves for the day. Robin and Starfire were sitting together at the counter waiting for their breakfast which Cyborg was making for them, bacon and waffles. Raven sat on the couch as she tried to read, however was having no such luck.

Her mind was constantly on the subject of the missing Beast boy. Every two minutes or so she would raise her eyes from her book and look toward the door hoping that at any moment her boyfriend would return to the tower safely.

Her anxiety was increasing by the minute until finally she couldn't sit idle any longer. Dropping her book, Raven sighed and stepped toward the big window.

Noticing Raven's stress, Robin left the kitchen and stood next to the empath.

"Raven, are you alright? You seem more stressed than usual." Robin said. Raven just looked toward her leader.

"I'm just worried about Gar. He went into the city early this morning and he hasn't returned yet." Raven said as she looked back out the window. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Why was Beast boy awake so early?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me why, but I could sense that something was wrong with him. He seemed troubled before he left and when I asked where he was going he…he lied to me." Raven said. Robin instantly became alarmed.

"He lied to you? Do you think he's in some kind of trouble?" Robin nearly shouted. Raven closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know" Raven repeated breathlessly. "But these feelings are telling me that something isn't right. I just hope that whatever it is, Gar is safe." Raven replied. Robin furrowed his eyebrows before stepping away from the window.

"I think we should go looking for him, just in case. If what you're feeling is true then Beast boy will need our help." Robin was at the elevator when the computer began to ring, telling the Titans that there was an incoming phone call.

Robin looked at the screen; the ID on the scanner told the Titans that it was coming from a Titan's communicator, which only meant Beast boy was calling.

Recognizing the number, Raven let out a breath of relief and walked to the computer console and pressed the call button. Raven and the other Titans expected to see Beast boy's face appear on the screen but instead they got the face of someone they hoped they'd never see again.

"Hello Titans, it's been a long time." Slade said. The Titans didn't say anything they were speechless with surprise and dread.

"Surprised to see me? Good, it means Beast boy kept his end of the bargain."

Hearing her boyfriend's name snapped Raven out of her shock. Her face instantly turned sour as she glared at the villain.

"Where is Beast boy? What did you do to him?" Raven demanded. Slade looked at the empath.

"Relax child, Beast boy is here with me. We were only having a little…chat about our past history. He's been a great guest; he even let me borrow his communicator so I could contact you." Slade looked toward Cyborg. "Don't even bother trying to track down the communicator. I already disabled the tracking device." Slade looked back at Raven. "Would you like to see him?" Slade stepped to the side so the Titans could get a good look at their friend. Each Titan gasped Raven nearly screamed.

Beast boy who was strapped to a chair was badly beaten and his face was hanging low against his chest. His left eye was purple and his cheek was swollen. Blood trickled out several small cuts on his face and from his mouth. His uniform was ripped a little and his breathing was heavy and ragged. A machine to the left showed his heartbeat.

"What did you do to him?" Raven demanded. Slade watched the girl.

"Nothing he didn't know about before coming to see me. He knew what was coming and he came here on his own will in order to save your city. It was a very selfless act, stupid but selfless none the less."

"You let him go now or so help me I will send you to meet my father." Raven threatened. Her eyes held unshed tears as she looked at her beaten boyfriend. The other Titans weren't any different. Slade eyed the girl.

"But my dear I'm not finished with Beast boy's... treatment. I still have one last thing I would like to give my guest. But first I think I should let him have a few last words with all of you before I give him his present." Slade stepped toward the changeling and shook his arm. "Beast boy, you have some guests that would like to speak with you." When Beast boy didn't stir Slade slapped him across the face. "Wake up child. You'll have enough time to sleep once we're done."

Finally coming back to consciousness Beast boy let out a strangled cough and spat on the floor before looking up at Slade.

"What do you want?" Beast boy asked in disgust. Slade didn't say anything instead he only pointed at the screen. Beast boy followed his gaze and his face fell when he saw his friends on the screen.

Just as fast as he looked at his friends he turned away in shame.

"I'm…I'm sorry guys. I didn't want you guys to see this." Beast boy said still looking away. Raven stepped closer to the screen.

"Beast boy, why did you let Slade do this to you? Are you really that dense that you actually believed that you could take Slade on alone? You are an idiot Gar." Raven said in concerned anger. Beast boy looked back at her with a frown.

"I, I had to. Slade threatened to destroy the whole city if I tried to wake any of you. He… even threatened to kill you Rae. I couldn't let that happen. I had no choice." Beast boy said sounding ashamed. Raven didn't know how to respond.

Slade walked back into the screen and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Now, now don't I recall you telling a certain blonde that we always have a choice? You sound like a hypocrite, Beast boy. You had choices, you just took the most idiotic and noble choice of them all as I predicted. You could have tried waking your friends up and go looking for the nonexistent bombs, but you didn't. You didn't even look for the bomb by the tower I told you about. You just decided to act like a hero and do it alone. And now here you are. At the end of your life, with your friends watching you slowly die. I couldn't have planned this any better." Slade said. Beast boy snarled at the man earning him a fist to the gut. Feeling his breath forced out of his lungs from the blow, Beast boy coughed and lowered his head trying to catch his breath. Slade looked down at the coughing green man briefly until he turned his gaze toward the screen.

"I'm going to enjoy this greatly." Slade said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small needle.

"What is that?" Cyborg asked as he stared at the small syringe. Slade looked at the needle

"This? Out of all the Titans I would think you would know what morphine is Cyborg, after all aren't you the doctor on the team?" Slade sighs slightly. "Morphine is a highly powerful narcotic; doctors use it to dull down severe pain by slowing down a patient's heart rate and breathing. It's highly addictive and it's not hard to overdose. Three of these small syringes can cause a man's heart to stop. This would be Beast boy's first dosage." Slade pulled off the cap of the needle and lowered it to Beast boy's leg. He looked toward the screen and noticed all the terrified looks on the other Titans. He turned back to his guest. However before he plunged the needle into one of Beast boy's main artery's Slade paused and looked up at his face.

"Would like to say some last things to your friends before I begin? The drug works quickly and you will have trouble staying awake once we start. I'll give you two minutes." Slade stepped away from Beast boy and disappeared from the screen.

Regaining his breath, Beast boy raised his head and looked at his team.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" Beast boy tried to joke. The Titans only glared at him.

"Now isn't the time for joking Beast boy. Slade's planning to kill you in a matter of minutes. Now where are you? We'll get to you as soon as we can. Raven will be able to teleport us there." Robin said in his leader voice. Beast boy looked hopeless.

"I…you guys can't help me. I don't know where I am. Last thing I remember before waking up here was meeting Slade at the docks. Nothing here gives me any clue to where I am. I'm sorry." Beast boy said sadly. Raven stepped forward.

"Well can you at least try to change form and escape? Have you even tried?" Raven said. Beast boy glared at her.

"Rae that was the first thing I tried to do. Whatever Slade has that is restraining me is disrupting my powers, kind of like Mad Mod's chairs. I can't shape shift." Beast boy looked from the screen to the left. "Look, there's nothing you guys can do for me now."

The Titans gasped.

"Gar… you can't give up now. We can help you. You just have to give us something to start with. What is around you? Can you see anything that can tell you where you are?" Raven asked almost desperately. She wasn't ready to give up. Beast boy shook his head.

"I'm sorry Raven, there isn't anything around me. Everything is dark. It's useless, you guys can't help me." Beast boy said. Raven's eyes began to water after hearing his words.

"Friend Beast boy please you must not give up. We will find a way to help you." Starfire said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Star's right, we won't give up. You won't give up. You have to keep fighting Slade, you can't let him win." Robin said. Suddenly a thought came to Robin's mind. He turned to the concerned empath. "Raven can you sense him? If you were to search the city could you track his aura?" Robin asked. Raven's eyes grew.

"Of course, I could find Gar by following his aura. It will lead me right to where Slade is keeping him hidden and we'll be able to save…"

"No Raven that won't work." Beast boy interrupted her. Raven turned back toward him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Gar? Of course it will work. It has to work." Raven said. Beast boy let out a puff of air.

"No, it won't work. Tracking down my aura will take too long. By the time you find me, Slade would have killed me by then." Beast boy sighed. "I'm sorry guys, but there isn't any way out of this one for me."

"Gar, stop talking like that. You're not going to die today. We're going to find you. So stop acting like an idiot and trust this team. We will help you." Raven said refusing to believe in what Beast boy is saying. Tears were flowing from her eyes now.

"I'm sorry Raven, I'm sorry guys. I never should have left the tower." Beast boy said. A tear flowing down his right cheek.

"STOP IT!" Raven yelled as tears fell rapidly now. "You never gave up before, so why are you giving up now? You have to fight him. For me, please." Raven said through a sob.

"I'm sorry Raven, I…"

"Stop saying that. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're going to be fine. So please stop saying that." Raven begged. Starfire was now trying to comfort her as tears continued to flow from her eyes as well. Beast boy sighed again before he continued.

"Look guys I only have a few more minutes before my time is up so I want to say something."

"No" Raven whimpered through her sobs.

"BB"

"Beast boy"

"Friend Beast boy"

"Raven, I left you something in my room before I left this morning. I think you would like it. I would like to know your answer before I…" Beast boy chokes on his words in fear. "Before I go, would you do that for me?" He asked. Raven whipped her eyes and nodded quickly before she ran out of the room. When the door closed behind her Beast boy looked at the others.

"Take care of her when I'm gone. I'll miss you guys, you were all my family and these last couple years were the best times of my life. I love you guys." Right when he finished speaking. Slade appeared back on screen.

"Times up Beast boy, are you ready?" Slade said. Beast boy nodded bravely.

Without a moment of hesitation, Slade plunged the needle into Beast boy's leg and pushed the narcotic into the hero's blood stream.

"NO!" The other Titans said in unison as they watched their friend's slowly die. Each Titan had tears in their eyes.

Slade pulled the needle out of Beast boy's leg. "That's one, tell me Beast boy how do you feel? The drugs work quickly don't they? In a matter of seconds you will feel drowsy and your heart rate will decrease substantially." Slade said. True to his word Beast boy began to feel tired and his heart beat was slowing down. His legs and arms started to feel numb as the drug took effect. "Are you ready for your second dosage?" Slade asked. Not waiting for an answer Slade pulled out another syringe and stuck it into the hero, injecting him with the drug once again. "This will be over quickly, the second dosage should slow your breathing and you will fall into a deep sleep. After your third dosage you won't wake up."

"I…wha…di…yo…say?" Beast boy said drowsily. It was getting harder to breath and his eyelids were getting heavy. He no longer felt his chest nor his arms and legs.

"Exactly." Slade said in his calm voice. "Where is Raven? I wouldn't want her to miss this." Slade was now looking at the screen. When no one answered he just continued. "Oh well, I'll just have to go one without her."

* * *

(In Beast boy's room)

Raven phased through the door and quickly turned on the lights. The room was still a mess but at the moment Raven didn't care. She had to find whatever Beast boy wanted her to find.

Her eyes searched the entire room. The first area she looked was his bed. Many memories of them being intimate in that bed suddenly flooded her mind but she forced them away before they could affect her emotionally, she had to stay focused.

The next spot she looked was his desk, she noticed it almost immediately. Her heart stopped as she stared at the object. On the desk was a small blue box with a note under it.

Hesitating for a moment, Raven stepped toward the desk with shaky legs. Her whole body trembled as her mind tried to process what was in front of her.

Now standing in front of the desk, Raven stared down at the box. With a trembling hand she slowly lifted the box into her palm. She stared at the box in her hand for what felt like the longest time until she finally found the courage to open it. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she lifted the top. The spring in the back creaked as the top snapped open. Raven lost her breath and her eyes grew.

Inside the box was a small ring. A flawless cut dark blue diamond stood on top of a finely crafted silver band. The silver band had engravings on the side in the shape of ravens. The bird's eyes had small amethysts staring back at the empath. It was the most beautiful ring Raven had ever seen.

For several minutes Raven stared at the ring in disbelief and utter joy as she momentarily forgot about the situation going on in the other room. It wasn't until she tore her gaze away from the ring to look for Beast boy did she remember what was happening.

'Oh no.'

"Gar!" Raven suddenly said in panic. Closing the box and placing it in her pocket Raven was about to leave when she saw the note. Picking up the note she quickly read the note. It was a short poem from Beast boy. She began to tear up again as she placed her hand over her mouth. She choked on a sob when she finished reading and without a moment's hesitation she bounded out of the room. She had to give him her answer before it was too late.

However when she entered the common room all her hopes of telling him was torn away. The room was filled with a heart breaking noise.

The sound of someone flat lining echoed in the room.

Raven froze in her place as she looked at the other Titans who were huddled together. Too scared to look at the screen Raven slowly walked toward the group. As she got closer she could her someone sniffling and sobbing. When she was only a foot away Starfire noticed her and looked at her with bloodshot eyes. Tears were flowing down her green eyes before she flew to her friend and held her tightly. Raven was too in shock to do anything else but hold her tightly.

"I'm so sorry friend Raven." Starfire said in a whisper. Raven looked down at the woman who was holding her tightly before she looked at the others. Both Cyborg and Robin were looking at her sadly and tears were flowing down Cyborgs human eye. Both heroes approached Raven and placed their hands on her shoulders.

"What's…What's wrong?" Raven said hesitantly. Robin looked toward the screen for a brief moment before he turned away.

"He's…he's gone Raven. Beast boy's d…dead." Robin said holding back tears. Raven gasped. Robin continued. "When you left, Slade injected him with the morphine. Two minutes after the second injection Beast boy fell asleep. And a minute after the third his…heart stopped." Robin let a tear fall from his eye as his hand on Raven's shoulder tightened.

As Raven heard these words her heart broke and tears once again stung her eyes. Looking toward the screen Raven quickly regretted it. On the screen was the lifeless body of Beast boy with Slade nowhere to be found. Within seconds she broke down in tears and fell to the ground clutching the small box in her pocket tightly.

She felt her chest tighten up and she found herself having trouble to breath as she cried. The other Titans were by her side again in seconds. After what felt like forever Cyborg finally spoke.

"At least we can bury him. Before Slade left he gave us the coordinates to his hide out so we could find BB." Cyborg choked on a sob. "Come on guys lets go find him. He…he needs a proper burial." The other Titans nodded sadly before they left the common room to the garage. Cyborg was the first to leave followed by a crying Starfire holding a weeping Raven. The last to leave was Robin who stared at the screen his face now turned to a glare.

"You will pay for this Slade." Robin said angrily before following his friends to the garage.

* * *

(In the T-Car)

The ride to Beast boy was silent and grim. Raven kept her eyes out on the city beyond the car pretending to not notice the heartbreaking glances her friends were giving her every couple minutes. She couldn't handle those looks of sorrow at the moment. If she did she would lose complete control for sure.

She already could feel her own mind being torn apart as every positive emotion in Nevermore was consumed in despair. She couldn't handle their negative emotions so all she could do was look out at the city that seemed oblivious to this horrible tragedy.

Raven didn't know how long she kept her gaze on the city until she was interrupted from her thoughts by the car stopping. Was it minutes? Hours? Days?

All she knew was that they were now at their destination. She heard Cyborg sigh sadly. Tearing her gaze from her window she looked out the front window and saw an old factory.

"Well, there it is. BB's somewhere in there." Cyborg said.

"Come on guys, let's go get his body and get out of here." Robin said. The other Titans nodded their heads slightly and got out of the car. Cyborg and Starfire began to walk toward the building. Raven was about to follow them when Robin grabbed her shoulder.

Looking back at her leader she saw an apologetic look on his face. "Raven, maybe you should stay here. I don't think seeing him the way he is right now will help you in any way. Stay here and we'll go get him."

Raven didn't say anything; instead she only closed her eyes and nodded her head. Robin let go of her shoulder.

"We'll be back in a bit. Please don't follow us." Robin said. Stepping away from Raven, Robin joined Cyborg and Starfire by the door and entered the dark factory.

When the others were out of sight Raven silently wept.

* * *

(Two days later)

The light was bright when he opened his eyes almost as if he'd never seen the sun before. Closing his eyes tightly he turned away from the bright light. Slowly opening his eyes so they could adjust he looked around the room.

Everything was white.

'Where am I?' he thought. 'Is this heaven?'

His eyes scanned the room but stayed away from the bright light to his right. The place looked familiar; taking a deep breath through his nostrils he noticed that it smelled familiar too. Slowly rolling around, he looked at everything. The light was bright again but not as blinding as before. It was now kind of comforting. His eyes adjusted and he noticed that he was not in heaven but the infirmary of Titan's tower.

"What? But how?" He said to himself. "I died, Slade killed me. This isn't real." Beast boy said. As he talked to himself he failed to hear the sound of the door opening.

"Glad to see you're awake." A deep voice said causing Beast boy to jump. Turning his head toward the door Beast boy saw Cyborg.

"Cy?" He asked almost hesitantly. Cyborg only beamed at him as he stepped toward the bed.

"Hey Grass Stain, how you feeling? You scared us back there." Cyborg said, before he wrapped his friend in a hug. "It's good to see you awake man." Beast boy reciprocated before he asked the question that was on his mind.

"But Cy, how am I still alive?" He asked. Cyborg let go of his friend and smiled down at his friend.

"Your DNA man." He said. Beast boy looked confused.

"What?" He asked. Cyborg scoffed.

"Your DNA. It's not like any other DNA on the planet. It's so unstable due to your father's cure that it's a miracle worker."

"Cy what are you talking about?"

"Your DNA saved your life man. Because of it your body heals faster than any other human being on the planet. Your white blood cells work faster and therefore can fight off any form of infection much quicker."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why I'm still alive after Slade drugged me up with all that morphine." Cyborg kept smiling.

"I was just getting to that. Your DNA gave you a faster metabolism as well that's why you were always resistant to toxins. Any type of venom or poison that runs through your bloodstream is quickly diluted and eradicated before it actually affects you. This is also occurs with any type of drugs you take. The drug's effects may hit you quicker but they won't do any actual damage because your body will quickly get rid of it. That's why I could never keep you sedated. Your body would quickly flush it out of your system faster than the rest of us. That's why the morphine didn't kill you man. The morphine was able to put you into a coma but it wasn't strong enough to kill you. Your body was quick enough the flush it out of your system before your heart completely stopped. It was a freaking miracle man."

Beast boy had a hard time understanding everything he was just told. It was all too scientific for him to understand anyway. However the only thing that mattered was that he was still alive. He was going to say something to Cyborg but he cut him off.

"There's someone that was waiting for you to wake up. She told me to go get her when you wake up. I think she's right outside the door. I'll go get her." Before Beast boy could reply Cyborg was already at the door. Beast boy stared at the door.

The door slid open and Raven with her hood off stepped through, her gaze was instantly on him. Cyborg smiled at Beast boy before he left the infirmary.

Beast boy smiled at the woman as he watched her slowly walk toward his bed. When she was only a couple inches away from him he was going to speak but was stopped by a hard slap to the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" Beast boy said as he rubbed his cheek. Raven was frowning at him.

"That's for being a stubborn moron. What were you thinking going after Slade by yourself? You scared me and the others to death when Slade called. If you weren't in this bed right now I would throw you out that window for being so stupid." Raven yelled. Beast boy shrunk in size as Raven towered over him.

"I'm, um sorry?" He said. Raven kept frowning.

"You better be. And if you ever do something so stupid again I will kill you myself. Letting Slade torture you, what kind of idiot would do that?" Raven finished as she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

Beast boy kept silent as he realized he had nothing to say to her. He didn't know how to explain his position to her.

"Well?" Raven said filling the silence with her voice. She was still not looking at him.

"What?"

"Well are you going to explain why you let Slade torture you?" Raven asked. Beast boy racked his for anything that could help explain his reasoning's to Raven.

"I, um, I…I had to keep you safe. Slade told me that he had a bomb on the island that would detonate if I tried warning you or the others. He also said he was going to blow up the city if I didn't go alone. I did what I thought was best. I sacrificed myself for the city and you." Raven finally turned to look at him again, her hands now on the railings of the bed. Her face seemed softer than before.

"But there weren't any bombs, Slade was lying." Raven said in her monotone. Beast boy looked at her.

"Yeah but I didn't know that at the time. I mean how many times does Slade ever bluff? He's never bluffing so I thought it was a real emergency."

Raven looked at him for a brief moment as she considered his words.

What he said made sense to her in an idiotic way. He was right, Slade never bluffed until today so any one of the Titan's would have believed his threat. If she was in Beast boy's position she would have made the same decision as Beast boy.

"I…guess I can understand your reasoning." Raven said. Beast boy perked up and looked at her.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. But you're still an idiot." Raven said causing Beast boy to laugh. Raven smiled when she heard his laugh.

"I guess you're right." Beast boy said in between breaths from laughing. Finally catching his breath Beast boy reached his ungloved hand out and found Raven's left hand. He was surprised when he felt something that wasn't Raven's hand touch his skin. Raising his hand he looked down at her hand. His eyes grew when he saw it.

On her finger was his ring. He looked back up at the empath who was at the moment looking away from the changeling with a small smile and a slight blush. He quickly looked down at her hand.

"You're wearing it?" He asked as he kept his eyes on her hand. Raven looked down at him.

"You did ask me to go get it when Slade was torturing you didn't you?" Raven said with a smile. Beast boy choked on his words.

"I…did. So…does this mean what I think it means?" He said anxiously. Raven's smile grew.

"What do you think it means Gar? The note you left me didn't give me any hints as to what it means. It was just a poem. What does the ring mean, Gar?" Raven asked with a smirk. Beast boy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious? How do you not know what this means? It's a freaking engagement ring for crying out loud." Beast boy nearly yelled. Raven's smile grew mischievous.

"Are you proposing to me?" Raven asked.

"YES!" Beast boy yelled. His breathing was heavy now. Raven didn't say anything; she just kept looking at him with that smirk on her face.

"Are you going to give me an answer or are you just going to keep looking at me like that?" He asked. Raven moved closer to him.

"You're going to have to actually ask me Gar." Raven stated. Beast boy smiled at her.

"Raven, will you marry me?" Beast boy asked. Raven leaned closer to him so that her lips were inches away from him.

"What do you think, moron?" Raven whispered before she kissed him passionately. Beast boy quickly reciprocated the kiss with just as much passion. He wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her closer to him. Raven didn't object and was now on the bed next to him. When they finally broke away Beast boy smiled at her.

"So, is that a yes?" Raven smiled at him.

"Of course." Raven said before kissing him again.

"I love you Rae." Beast boy said between kisses. Raven pulled away and looked at his face.

"I love you too Gar, but next time you do something that stupid again I will send you to another dimension. Understand?" Beast boy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like you can stop me from doing something that stupid again." He said earning himself another smack from Raven.

"Ow."

"You deserved that."

"Sorry."

Although Beast boy was joking, he would do sacrifice himself again if he had to.

Why?

Because he was in love and love can hurt.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this story? Was it good? leave a review and tell me what you think. enjoy.**

**-Greenhatred77**


End file.
